Attack Megaguirus
Attack Megaguirus is a villain and roleplay character used by Ty-Dawg Origin At one point in the past, Attack Megaguirus and her children were among some of the premiere predators of the time, swarming the land and feeding on the blood and energy of their prey. Attack Megaguirus herself was a fearsome queen who fiercely protected her hive, always making sure they dominated. Soon enough, however, times began to change, and the great extinction began. The hive soon began to move away from their home and found an island to escape onto, hibernating deep within the caverns of a mountain. There they slept in hibernation, awaiting for the time to awaken again…. History Final Gathering In hibernation, Attack Megaguirus and her children remained clinging to the walls and ceilings of the cavern they had chosen to put themselves in stasis in. Suddenly, however, a grey tendril made of the same Ooze used by Neo Axor burst into the cavern and flung bits of itself onto the insectoid army. Awakened, The Attack Meganula And their queen flew through the caverns ceilings, bursting out into the open skies of the island. They soon began swarming, attacking the inhabitants of the Island such as ShodaiTirano, ShodaiPutera, And ShodaiTorikera. As well as Attack Destroyah, Who effortlessly consumed many of them. Stabbing him with her stinger and taking his energy, Attack Meggauirius prepared to blast ShodaiTirano with his own electric powers, before being knocked away by ShodaiTorikera. Recovering herself, she saw Neo Axor striking down her children with lightning, and rammed into him form behind. She then attempted to stab him with her stinger, only to be grabbed by Neo Axor and thrown on the ground. Recovering himself and grabbing her, Neo Axor fired his Slave rays at Attack Megaguirus, taking control of both her and her army by proxy. She summoned down all of her servants, and gave the command to follow Neo Axor’s orders. Personality Attack Megaguirus is a ruthless combatant, using her speed and power draining abilities to her advantage. She is perfectly willing to cheat and take every advantage in combat, doing so with no shame and holding no sense of battle honor. Despite her ruthlessness to her enemies however, Attack Megaguirus does not fight or attack for power alone, and instead does it in the interests of her children. She will do whatever it takes to make sure her children are both well fed, protected, and are living comfortably. She will become even more vicious and aggressive than normal when her children are threatened or harmed, and killing one or many of her children will make her single out a human or Kaiju as her number one target, aiming to make them suffer and die for their attacks on her hive. Abilities • Absorption Stinger: Megaguirus is capable of stabbing enemies with her stinger to assimilate their abilities into herself, and is capable of firing energy based attacks from her stinger. • Speed: Attack Megaguirus is a swift flyer, and can move at high speeds at will. Category:Godzilla: All Monsters Attack Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Villains Category:Insects Category:Flying Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Role-Play Characters